


Wait

by Okumen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Phone drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: He waits in the cold.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 16





	Wait

The cold sits in his bones, a constant chill, umcomfortable and persistent. It makes his fingers stiff, though he bends and straightens them, keeps them moving to try to warm them even a little.

He has been sitting in this spot for hours, waitimg for his prey to arrive home. It is annoying that he, this exact evening, had to be away for such an additional time.

Instead of leaving to return the next day, when maybe his target returns at an appropriate hour, like he _wants_ to do, he remains perched among the tall, dusty nooks of the ceiling where the heat never really reached even when the fire was stoked.

There is the sound of footsteps finally, early in the morning. At that point, he had almost (only almost, definitely only almost) nodded off, and he jerked back to attention when he heard the heavy lock turn. Far down below, he could see a shadow moving, languid and unaware of any danger.

The door creaked when it was pushed open, and he fell without a sound from the wooden beams. The shadow toppled beneath him, and they both tumbled to the floor. An eye blinked up at him past a shoulder and long, sleek hair, unruffled, at ease. "Good morning, Felix," the man greeted him.

Felix huffed, gave the other a shove as he released him into the floor, and stalked past him, into the house proper. "Don't stay out so late all of a sudden, you stupid scholar." Felix turned once his feet touched the thick carpet spread over the floor, to look at him. "I won't save your ass if you get yourself mauled by some rabid pup."

His words were waved off with no concern at all apparent. "That would be interesting too. Unless you'll bite me." 

"As if. You just consider it research--and I refuse to be part of your experiments, Linhardt."

Linhardt picked himself up off the floor, and dropped himself down in the chaise lounge from some previous period of sofa studies. "An upside would be doing that specific research with you," he pointed out. "You look cold, Felix. Have you been waiting long? Let me take your temperature.

Another frustrated sigh puffed out of Felix. "No," he objected. "I am going to sleep." He could feel the daylight creep over the horizon in his skin, though it couldn't reach him behind the heavy curtains. Linhardt reached out a hand. He only caught Felix by the wrist because Felix allowed it. "I'll sleep with you then."

Felix observed Linhardt for some time. The dawn pulled his skin tighter and he really needed to sleep. "If I find out you tried to do tests on me again in my sleep, I will hang you from the midsummer poke I know you still have in storage like some ancient sacrifice." 

"Did they do that?" Linhardt questioned thoughtfully. Felix pulled his wrist from Linhardts grasp. "I don't know, you're the scholar." Felix huffed when Linhardt pointed out, "But you're the vampire," and he turned away, toward the staircase. "I'm going now, dawdle and I will lock you out."

"But it's my bedroom," Linhardt protested.

He did not dawdle.


End file.
